The Vagabonds of Grand Ilias Academy
by Vayne359
Summary: Successful in his enrollment at the prestigeous Grand Ilias Academy, Luka has his work cut out for him right away with a bratty Lamia taking his dorm room, an assault from an odd Succubus and a Kitsune, and a task he has no idea how to possibly complete!


The Vagabonds of Grand Ilias Academy

Chapter One: Looks Like I Made It

The Grand Ilias Academy, created in honor of the Goddess Ilias, had opened its doors for another year of learning and bonding between races. Young angels, monsters, and humans alike bustled through the gates to the massive facility. Among them was a young boy with violet hair, Luka. He walked along as he absorbed the grandeur of that which was made in Ilias' name.

"I can't believe I managed to enroll." Luka sighed. He had only just barely passed the hellish entrance exam, it was akin to a dream that he stood here now. Luka noticed a few Monsters who passed him by giving him a lustful look; it was more disturbing than the fact they were all parading around stark naked.

The first day was void of any form of class or education, but a day for the new students to get to know the grounds, facilities, and each other. Luka pulled out his pamphlet housing details about the school and various clubs that had been around for some time. According to what was written Ilias herself oversaw many activities around the campus, including being the head of the student council. Of course she wasn't a student, but is there to keep it clean of corruption. Feeling comfortable with his surroundings Luka decided to leave for his dorm. Each student was given their own living quarters, but could still bunk up if they so desired to. Arriving at his room he opened the door and entered.

"Oof!" He ran into something and fell back on his rear. Shaking his head slightly he looked up.

"Oi, what do you want?" A Lamia of fair purple skin and silken silver hair stood there with her arms crossed across her plentiful chest.

"Umm…sorry but I think you got the wrong room." Luka said calmly, he knew he was in the right place.

"Don't care, I'm crashing here. That other room was a piece of junk anyway." She said ignorantly, but she left the doorway and traveled into the living room all the same. Luka sighed and got up, dusting himself off before heading inside. It seems he would have an undesired roommate. Luka shook his head and set his things down in the bedroom that this Lamia had not taken. This dorm room was exceptional, he felt like royalty standing in it. There was a sudden knock at the door that magnetized his attention away from his new accommodations.

"Coming!" Luka called out.

"I wish you were." The Lamia said bluntly from the living room. Luka shook his head and answered the door.

Standing at attention at the door were two Valkyries. Their armor matched to a point, golden blades fashioned to their hips and sea blue shields in their hands. Their blonde hair flowed with their peach wings. Their armor was clearly strong but at the same time expressed pure elegance and regality.

"Sir Luka?" They both spoke in unison, and with strength in their voice.

"Y-Yes?!" Luka jumped.

"Come with us." They ordered. Luka was nervous but left the room to follow them.

"Ack!" The Valkyries grabbed his arms and took off with him into the air.

"Do not struggle." The one on his left ordered. Obeying Luka went limp. They continued upward, until Luka could see nothing but light. Vision clearing Luka realized that the Valkyries had taken him into the heavens. For what reason he did not know.

"Greetings Luka." An Angel stood there with her back to him, looking down on the academy. She turned around as he was released.

"G-Goddess Ilias!" He bowed in honor.

"Rise Luka." She said gently, "I have a request to ask of thee."

"Anything." Luka said.

"With the new term, new students arrive. Among these students are certain…vagabonds that will be a threat to how I deem this school to function." Luka instantly thought of the Lamia who took his room, "I task you to reform these delinquents."

"But how can I do that? I have no influence."

"Your task has been set, and the pieces must now be played." Ilias said, turning away. On cue the Valkyries gripped him by the arms and flew him back down to the ground. After his feet touched the soil of the central park he saw the Valkyries fly off into the sky.

Then out of nowhere he felt himself in the air again.

"Aaah!" Luka yelped and looked up to see who was responsible. It was a Succubus, her violet hair flowing in the breeze. Holding him by the collar she flew off into the forest surrounding the school. He was plopped onto the soft mound.

"Hora Hora, quite a catch." He heard the woman speak and felt something sticky and warm engulf his foot, pulling him over to look her in the eye.

"W-Who are you?" Luka asked, nervous even though he knew that she'd be eternally punished if she ate or sucked his energy out of him.

"Aww, that's not important. What is important is that little man in your pants there." She placed her foot on his groin, rubbing it sensually.

"H-Hey, don't…please." Luka pleaded, even though he knew it was pointless.

"Alma!" The trees shook as a fearsome roar tore through the trees.

"oopsie, time to go!" The Succubus said, flying off. Still dreadfully confused Luka got up and jumped as a Dragon swordswoman tore into his view. She had her sword in hand and her left arm was over her chest as she had no top on. It was still odd; she was a monster so shouldn't exactly care about her naked body.

"You!" She pointed her blade at him, "You see a ditzy Succubus anywhere?!" Timid for his life Luka pointed in the direction the woman that kidnapped him. The newcomer rushed off and Luke deduced it to be best to go back to the dorm and just try and sleep. As he walked along he considered the task that had been set before him. He was to reform vagabonds attending the school, and no doubt that Succubus and the Lamia who barged into his dorm room were two of them.

"I feel like I'm not going to get through this with my purity intact…" Luka sighed. But this was the wish of Ilias herself, and he would do all he could to make it so.

"Huh?" Luka looked up at a voice, "Hey, what are you doing out here?" In front of him was a small Kitsune sitting on a fallen tree by the river, munching on tofu. Luka went to talk but instantly stopped, noticing the clump of nine fluffy tails sprouting from her posterior. She easily saw the gaze and grinned, "Heh, see something you like?" She teased, now swaying the tails from side to side as if to hypnotize him. Luka shook his head.

"S-Sorry, seeing a nine tailed fox was just, surprising." He said honestly.

"Eh, I suppose so." She smiled, patting the spot next to her, "Say, why don't you sit with me?"

"I-I'm alright."

"Awww, gonna leave me all alone out here? How cruel." She used a standard ploy of guilt on him. It worked as Luka sighed and just sat down next to her, watching the river and trying not to look at the petite girl.

"So…what's your name?" Luka asked plainly, seeing it fit to try and make the best of the situation.

"Tamamo, what's your name cutie?" She wrapped a tail around him, the steel like grip rooting him to the log and effectively trapping him there.

"L-Luka."

"Hora, such a cute name." The Kitsune named Tamamo licked her lips. It was clear what the intent was here.

"S-Sorry but I have to go!" Luka tried to get up but the tail held him tightly, another slithering up to pat his shoulder.

"Oh, no need to be nervous. I'll be gentle." She whispered as she traced her hand down his chest.

"P-Please…I'm s-saving myself…" Luka pleaded. To his surprise she stopped and loosened her grip.

"Oh, dedicated are you?" Tamamo giggled, "Sorry for being so forward, I'm just quite hungry."

"That's…okay." He said, standing up.

"I hope we run into each other again Luka, see you around!" On the note Tamamo did a small front flip and vanished in a tiny poof of smoke.

"This is my first day too…Have I made a mistake?" Luka wondered in all honesty as he made his way back to the dorm. He could say it all he liked, but his time here was not going to be as relaxed as he thought.

* * *

 **Vayne: Welp Monster girls I'm back. I kept seeing Together and After ranking number 1 on my story stats so I felt I just HAD to give you guys another! Anyway, yeah the first chapter is a tad short but there'll be more. Also! Please come and check out these forums if you're interested in some sexy monster girl RPing!**

 **www . fanfiction forum/Lords-of-the-Black-RP/183214/**

 **www . fanfiction** **forum/Monster-Girl-World-RP/179363/**

 **Also, if you want just a casual hangout, please come and visit my newly revived forum!**

 **www . fanfiction** **forum/Monster-Girl-Quest-Forum/156978/**

 **Just remove the spaces.**

 **see ya' there!**


End file.
